


my head's under water (but I'm breathing fine)

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Riding, Slapping, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, the answer seems unbelievably simple, like it’s been there all along, just waiting for Stiles to tap into it. When he finally speaks again, his voice is so quiet that, were he still human, Scott wouldn’t be able to hear him: “I need you to… hit me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	my head's under water (but I'm breathing fine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a clusterfuck of a story, but once I got the idea in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hope it isn't quite as bad as I think it is, and that you all enjoy it.
> 
> I can always be found [here](http://parishlydia.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

It happens on a night when he’s least expecting it.

Scott’s got Stiles spread out on his back underneath him, kissing his throat as he rolls his hips, fucking into him with a rhythm that’s familiar and delicious. Stiles is clinging to him, nails raking across the expanse between his shoulder blades as he begs for more. The moonlight streaming in through the window illuminates the human’s pale skin, making Scott shiver at how gorgeous he is.

“God, Scott, _please_ ,” Stiles pants, nuzzling into Scott’s hand when he cards it through his sweaty hair. “Need you to make me come, _fuck_ – I need to _feel_ it.”

The alpha hums his acknowledgment, grinning at the whimper he elicits when he hits that one spot inside Stiles. When he pulls back from a kiss, he notices a change in Stiles’ eyes, and murmurs, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods, heart racing as he blushes. “Yeah, just – can you roll over? I wanna ride you.”

Scott smiles, pulling out and lying back on top of the sheets, breathing in the comforting scent of _mate_ on his pillows as he helps Stiles straddle him.

“You gonna bounce on my cock until you come?”

“Mmm,” Stiles breathes, moaning when he slides down onto Scott’s dick. “So _full_ – love feeling you deep inside me – _Jesus_.”

Scott growls low in his throat, reaching out to grasp Stiles’ thighs as he starts to move, fucking himself on Scott’s cock like his life depends on it (because right now, it may as well). He revels in the sensation of Scott’s claws grazing his skin, hissing when the werewolf’s eyes flash scarlet for a fraction of a second when Stiles takes him in all the way.

He lets out a breathless whining noise as Scott wraps slender fingers around his dick, achingly hard and leaking pre-come that contrasts beautifully with Scott’s tan skin. When he swipes a thumb over the head, Stiles gasps, chest heaving as he rolls his hips dazedly.

Everything feels like it’s moving too fast, and suddenly he needs more, needs anything and everything Scott can give him. He can feel his hands trembling as he holds onto Scott’s shoulders and wills his legs to keep working, desperate for something he doesn’t know how to express. At first, he assumes it must be a panic attack, but it doesn’t feel the way it usually does. It feels like he’s choking, like he’s trapped underwater with no way back to the surface, and the only thing he can think to say is-

“ _Scott_.”

His voice is thick and it makes Scott stiffen instantly beneath him, eyes full of concern as Stiles begins to slow his movements. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles’ eyes are wide and there are beads of sweat running down the sides of his face. Scott can feel him shaking, unsteady, and when Stiles comes to a full stop, inching off of Scott’s cock, the alpha sits up to cup his face in his hands.

“Talk to me,” he murmurs, urgently, because all that matters is making sure that Stiles is all right. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I just,” Stiles’ cheeks are flushed, his skin hot. “Fuck – Scott, I just need _something_ , you know? I feel like I’m on edge.”

“But it’s not a panic attack? You don’t need to count, do you?” Stiles shakes his head slowly, but no words come out of his mouth. Scott nods, running his fingers across Stiles’ back, soothing and gentle. “Then what can I do to make it better?”

It takes him a number of seconds to build up the courage to say anything in response, and Scott can almost hear the gears turning in his brain. In the end, the answer seems unbelievably simple, like it’s been there all along, just waiting for Stiles to tap into it. When he finally speaks again, his voice is so quiet that, were he still human, Scott wouldn’t be able to hear him: “I need you to… hit me.”

The minute the words are out of his mouth, Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, burning with shame and quivering with anxiety. Scott blinks, “ _What_? Stiles… what are you talking about? I’m not going to-,”

“Scott, _please_ ,” he moans, desperation lacing every syllable. “Please – do this for me, okay? I fucking… I need you to. I can’t – it’s not enough-,”

“But why? I don’t understand,” Scott says, searching Stiles’ face for any explanation, only to come up short.

Stiles shakes his head again, just like before, and reaches out to take one of Scott’s hands in his, holding it up to press it against his cheek. Scott can’t bring himself to do anything but watch, a growing sense of confusion searing inside of him.

Stiles’ voice is calm when he whispers, “I want you to.”

“ _Why_?” Scott’s getting more and more anxious by the second, especially from the way Stiles is looking at him – like this is the thing he wants most in the whole world and Scott is the only one who can give it to him.

The human lets out a pained sigh, begging before he even realizes he’s doing it. “Please, please, just – god, just fucking _hit me_.” 

“But I don’t-,”

“Just do it,” Stiles pleads as Scott continues to stare at him. “Please, Scott. Please, please, _please_.”

Scott’s watching him with an almost fierce look of confusion, but Stiles is too desperate to feel ashamed of what he’s asking from his best friend. He’s still trembling, his skin itchy with everything he’s feeling at once, and Scott doesn’t know what else to do. Before he can even think to stop himself, he’s lifting a hand and bringing it down to Stiles’ cheek, a soft slapping sound following in his wake.

Once it’s done, both of them sit in shocked silence for a moment; Stiles running his fingers experimentally across the tingling spot on his face while Scott tries to gather his thoughts, unable to believe that he actually did it.

And then, “Do it again.”

Scott starts to protest, but Stiles just moans, quiet and agonized and enough to get Scott to repeat the motion again, only harder this time. The fresh sting of pain draws a gasp out of Stiles, and he looks dazed when he brings his eyes back to Scott’s.

“Again?” he asks, quiet and hopeful, as Scott’s face drains even more of its color.

“Stiles, I can’t,” Scott whispers, because this isn’t _right_ and it’s making his head spin. “At least help me understand what this is about first.”

Stiles lets out an impatient sigh, shaking his head. “I don’t know, okay? All I know is that I want you to keep hitting me because it feels fucking amazing and it’s all that’s making sense right now.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” the alpha says, weakly.

“That’s what _I_ want, though,” Stiles replies, hopelessly, stumbling over his words as a million different thoughts race through his head at once. “Just one more time, okay – please?”

Scott can feel Stiles start to tremble again, and he doesn’t know how to handle it, doesn’t know what else to do other than what Stiles asks of him. So, he draws his hand back and slaps Stiles across the face. It’s not very harsh – more a sharp smack – but Stiles’ reaction is immediate; he relaxes instantly, like all the tension building up inside of him is melting away. His cheek stings as he meets Scott’s gaze, wordlessly communicating that he wants him to do it yet again.

When he strikes Stiles’ other cheek, the boy lets out a loud moan, and Scott finally notices how _hard_ Stiles is, cock pressed up against his stomach, angry and leaking. He pulls back, eyes wide, as Stiles blinks at him, a pained expression on his reddening face.

Stiles doesn’t give him any time to ask questions, maneuvering the two of them so that Scott’s on top of him again, breathing shallow as he chokes out, “Want you to hurt me, fuck, I – want you to _use_ me. Please, just-,”

He breaks off with a sob, fingers knotting in Scott’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss because his lips feel like home. When they break apart, Scott runs his thumbs across the still-burning skin of Stiles’ cheeks, murmuring, “I’ll do anything you want me to do – you know that – but I have to _know_ that you’re okay first. You have to promise me you’re okay, because-,”

It’s like he can’t bring himself to say whatever’s running through his head and Stiles presses wet kisses to his collarbone. “I’m okay, I promise – just fucking… _own_ me, Scott. Fuck me until I break and then put me back together.”

Scott nods, because he understands now. Stiles needs Scott to take him apart, to quiet his brain – just for a little while – and when he breathes, “yeah?” into Stiles’ ear, the human lets out a weak, “ _fuck_ , yeah,” in response.

The alpha leans down to crash their mouths together again, sucking roughly at Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles moans, wrapping his arms around Scott’s neck, the closeness making their cocks rub together, and they both shudder.

“Are you still nice and loose?” Scott mutters, grasping Stiles’ thighs and hitching his legs up, smirking when Stiles locks them around his waist. “Or do I need to open you up some more first?”

Stiles’ pupils are blown wide with lust when he shakes his head, breath hot against Scott’s face. “You can eat your come out of my ass later for all I care, but for now just _fuck me_ before I go completely insane.”

“That’s what you want?” Scott asks, teasingly. “Think you can come untouched?”

Stiles whimpers when Scott presses the head of his cock against his hole. “Yeah, yeah, I-I think so, maybe.”

“Of course you can,” Scott hums, kissing around his throat. “You’re always so good for me, so perfect.”

He grips Stiles’ thighs as he slides into him, inch by inch, watching the way Stiles arches his back and sighs. When Scott pulls back, only to roll his hips forward again – slamming into Stiles – the human lets out an unashamed whine.

“More,” he gasps, trying in vain to grind down onto Scott’s cock, “Need more, feels so _good_.”

Scott leans down to press his forehead to Stiles’, growling as he starts up a rhythm – _hard_ and _deep_ and almost painfully intense. Scott’s murmuring things in his ear, praises about how gorgeous he is, and his teeth graze Stiles’ neck whenever he sinks into his tight heat. It’s like sensory overload, like a fucking slice of heaven made just for Stiles. His entire body is aching for this, for Scott, for the harsh drag of a cock inside him.

“ _Scott_ , oh my god,” Stiles moans, digging his heels into Scott’s ass, trying to get him even deeper, desperate for it, “Yeah, Scotty, take it all, yeah – right _there_.”

Scott presses his face into Stiles’ neck, breathing in his scent and slowing his pace so that Stiles can feel him everywhere.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles runs a hand through Scott’s hair, kissing his jaw frantically. “Fuck me, just like that,” he whispers, breath hot in Scott’s ear.

The alpha draws back to hook an arm under one of Stiles’ legs, and Stiles lets out a low groan, clutching any part of Scott’s body he can reach. He mewls when Scott hits that _one_ spot, whimpers when he hits it again, and clenches around his cock, pulling a low hiss out of the alpha.

It’s messy and frenzied; hands everywhere, teeth clacking together, sweat shining on their skin. But still, Scott can’t help but tell Stiles how beautiful he is, how much he fucking _loves_ him – and how much he means to him. _You’re my best friend. I will always love you, I promise._

Stiles just nods, fingers knotting in Scott’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss that feels like it lasts forever. Stiles is starved for this, for touch and taste and everything Scott has to give him. His arms tremble when he wraps them around Scott’s neck, holding him close and arching his back. 

“So good, _so_ perfect, just for me,” Scott whispers, and Stiles moans like it’s all he knows how to do. “So good at taking my cock, aren’t you? Like you were made for this.” 

Stiles lets out a breathless sob, all he can manage in response, and Scott picks up his pace because he knows Stiles is close. He leans in to suck at Stiles’ collarbone, murmuring encouragement under his breath, telling him over and over how good he’s been, how special he is, how _loved_.

“Wanna see you come,” Scott says, pressing soft kisses to every inch of skin he can reach, “Come for me, baby, let me see you.”

His orgasm hits him like a freight train, washing over him and making him shake as he clings to Scott as the only solid thing in the universe. His body goes taut and then boneless underneath Scott, and Scott holds him through it, soft lips pressed to his forehead, calm and soothing. 

After, when it’s dark and they’re wrapped up under the sheets, Stiles blurts out, “I’m sorry for freaking you out earlier.”

Scott shakes his head, running his fingers through Stiles’ mess of hair, “You didn’t. I was just worried because I didn’t know what was going through your head.”

“ _I_ don’t even really know what I was thinking,” Stiles whispers, voice thick, "I was scared. I thought you'd hate me, or think I was crazy, for asking you to do something like that." 

"I know," Scott breathes, "But you can't do that to me again, okay? I didn't like not knowing what to do. Please don't ever be scared to talk to me about what you want, especially when it comes to something as serious as that. All I want is for you to be happy and safe and taken care of."

Stiles breaks into a grin, moving in close to nuzzle his nose against Scott's neck and mumbling, "I love you way too much."

"I love you, too, you big nerd," Scott replies, and Stiles laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is my favorite thing in the world, so be sure to leave me some (◠ω◠✿)


End file.
